The present disclosure relates to flexible grips for use on implements to be moved or swung with speed and force such as for axes, hatchets, hammers, and sporting implements such as tennis racquets and golf clubs. The present disclosure particularly relates to flexible grips for golf clubs in which molded elastomer has been employed in widespread use for golf club grips because of the flexibility or “feel” of the elastomeric surface which has proven to be robust in service and to provide a desired level of gripability. It also been the practice in the manufacture of flexible grips for golf clubs to embed a layer of woven fabric such as woven cotton fabric having a fine or tight mesh into the outer or surface layer of the flexible grip. An example of such woven fabric is shown in FIG. 1. This woven cotton fabric has been calandered into the uncured sheet stock prior to insertion into the mold for curing. However, this has resulted in, upon molding, a layer or film of the elastomer covering the outer surface layer of the grip and has required buffing away of the outer film of elastomer in order to expose the surface of the cotton fabric on the surface of the grip.
One of the advantages of having exposed cotton fabric on the surface of the grip has been found to be that the cotton absorbs moisture and thus enhances the user's grip on the club. However, flexible golf club grips employing the woven cotton fabric have a distinct appearance on the surface once the cotton fabric is exposed; and, it is difficult to provide any variation, uniqueness or aesthetic nuances to the appearance of such a grip. The texture is fixed by the weave of the fabric and cannot be varied without changing the woven material.
Although there has been found to be some advantage in providing woven cotton fabric in the surface layer of a flexible golf club grip, this has resulted in additional manufacturing costs and thus is considered somewhat disadvantageous. Furthermore, the employment of the woven fabric renders the cured grip somewhat harder or stiffer.
Accordingly, it has long been desired to provide a way or means of enhancing the gripability of a flexible golf club grip, or other implement grip of the type where the implement is swung with speed and force, in a manner which provides for maintaining the overall softness or flexibility of the elastomer throughout and yet provides enhanced gripability.